A Year In The Life Of Brinty Spreas
A Year In The Life Of Brinty Spreas is the second episode of the fifth season of The Nekci Menij Show, and the 31st episode overall. It premiered on March 28th, 2018, over a year after the previous episode. This episode is notable for being the first episode of The Nekci Menij Show not to feature any appearances from the title character, Nekci Menij. It is also the longest episode of the series to date, with a running time of exactly nine minutes. The plot of this episode mainly follows the career of Brinty Spreas as it supposedly happened during the lengthy break between seasons four and five. Plot Episode 31 picks up from the opening scene of the previous episode, with Brinty, Tanish and Gags arriving at Chez Bayonse to carry out a secret plan. Bayonse grants them entry to the building, under the pretense that they were there to film a music video, but as soon as they're through the door, Bayonse traps them in cages, questioning whether the trio really thought they could "scam" their way in to her mansion. Brinty lets slip that they had intended to "steal and/or sabotage" Bayonse's new music. Having learned the truth, Bayonse sentences them to spend time in her dungeon. During the imprisonment, Tanish asks her accomplices who came up with the plan. At this point, the episode flashes back to 'many years ago', when Brinty was driving down a highway with Eggy Azalean as a scene for their 'Shitty Girls' music video. Suddenly, Jenaflopes comes speeding up behind them in her tour lorry. She ends up colliding with Brinty and Eggy's vehicle, causing it to go flying over the roof of her truck. Brinty injures her ankle in the smash, while Eggy suffers extensive damage to her face. Despite the injuries, Brinty resolves to go back to the Las Vogas casino where she's performing a residency, claiming she has an implant that electrocutes her if she strays too far from the stage. Eggy wonders if there's a hospital nearby, at which point Merier Care drives past, with her Hispitel on the back of a truck. Brinty realises that LJo and Merier are also travelling to Vogas in an attempt to copy the "sweet, sweet success" of her residency. LJo arrives at Planit Holywud in Vogas, and replaces an advert for Brinty's residency on a video screen outside the building with one for her new show, 'Is That All?'. Her ad includes a promo for the sponsor, 'General Product by LJo', a new product that replaces several products she has previously endorsed, including perfume, make-up and hair dye. Just as LJo is finishing her installation, Merier arrives, and has her Hispitel dropped directly in front of the screen, obscuring it from view. As LJo and Merier shade each others' residencies and careers, Brinty and Eggy finally arrive, and are denied treatment for their injuries from Merier. The time then jumps to one year later. After leaving her latest Vegas performance and heading home, Brinty takes a phone call from Mashelle Weliums, who's on board Bayonse's Lemondrink blimp. Mashelle asks Brinty if she's 'Bekcy', i.e. 'Bekcy with the good hair', the mysterious villain referred to on Bayonse's album; Brinty says she doesn't know and will check with her manager, Gags. Gags realises that she and Brinty both need to release new albums. Brinty calls over M.Y.A.H., a.k.a. 'Mechanical Yearly Album Handler', a robot that she has been using to record her vocals for all her albums since 2004. Gags objects to this and says Brinty should lay down her real vocals at a studio; Brinty agrees, but M.Y.A.H. says they'll regret that plan. Once Brinty has recorded her album, she produces an extravagant music video for its leads single. Gags reveals that they video was so expensive that Brinty spent their entire joint budget on herself. This leaves Gags worried that the theme of her own album can't be "we ran out of money". Brinty encourages her, saying she used a similar theme on her previous album, 'Brinty Joan', which she believes to have been a massive success (but actually flopped). Brinty pulls out a CD of her previously unreleased songs and persuades Gags to re-record them for a new album called 'Joan', reminding her to describe it as her 'most personal record yet'. Both Brinty and Gags's albums flop. While they're pondering the reasons for their lack of success, Kety Perr suddenly crashes through the roof of Brinty's house, having been knocked off a cliff at the end of the previous episode. A severely bruised Kety says she's "starting to think people don't like me", and tells the pair Bayonse "has been making my life difficult". While bitching about Bayonse, Gags realises that Brinty is supposed to be filming her next music video at that exact moment. This revelation gives Kety an idea. The time jumps back to the present day, and it's confirmed that Kety's idea is the one that got Brinty, Tanish and Gags imprisoned in Bayonse's dungeon. Brinty realises she still has her cell phone on her, and calls a mysterious figure to come and break them out. The episode ends by teasing viewers that the story is 'to be continued...'. Continuity The previous episode of The Nekci Menij Show, 'Nekci With The Good Hair', attracted criticism from some fans for failing to continue or wrap up storylines that had been left open when season four suddenly ended over two years prior. In particular, it was questioned whether Nicel Shitsinger, Rhenna and Nik Cannon were still stranded at sea, having been abandoned on an island in 'The Single Life'. Although this episode does not directly continue any old storylines, its dialogue does make reference to the confusion. When Gags points out that she became Brinty's manager after helping her open a merchandise store in 'episode 26', Brinty replies: "That storeyline is stil going on, but were just going to ignore Nicel Shitsinger being left on an island?" Characters The following is a complete list of characters featured in this episode (in the order they appear): * Bayonse * Ladey Gags * Tanish * Brinty Spreas * Krely Roolin * Eggy Azalean * Jenaflopes * Merier Care * Petball * Mashelle Weliums * Kety Perr Real-life References *The baseball bat from Beyoncé's music video for 'Hold Up' *Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea's single 'Pretty Girls' and its music video *Starbucks Coffee *'Tom's Diner', a song by Suzanne Vega about 'Tom's Restaurant' in New York, which Giorgio Moroder and Britney Spears covered in 2015 *Jennifer Lopez's Las Vegas residency show, 'All I Have' *Planet Hollywood, the Las Vegas resort where Britney and Jennifer held their residencies *The 'Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas' sign *Jennifer Lopez's numerous product endorsements *Jennifer Lopez's film career, and stereotypes that she frequently appears in rom-coms *Jennifer Lopez's frequent collaborations with Pitbull *L'Oreal's marketing tagline, 'Because you're worth it' *Mariah Carey's Las Vegas residency show, 'Number 1 to Infinity' *Mariah Carey's 1998 greatest hits album '#1s' and its 2015 reissue '#1s to Infinity' *Britney Spears's Las Vegas residency show, 'Britney: Piece Of Me' *Yankee Candles *Artwork for Britney Spears's single 'Radar' *Britney Spears's perfumes *Britney Spears's impression of Woody Woodpecker *The mystery surrounding Beyoncé's 'Becky with the good hair' *Britney Spears's music video for 'Make Me…' *Britney Spears's album 'Britney Jean' *Lady Gaga's album 'Joanne' Backing Tracks *Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - 'Pretty Girls' *Jennifer Lopez - 'Jenny From The Block' *Mariah Carey feat. Jay-Z - 'Heartbreaker' *Britney Spears feat. Pharrell Williams - 'Boys (The Co-Ed Remix)' *Britney Spears feat. G-Eazy - 'Make Me...' *Lady Gaga feat. Beyoncé - 'Telephone' Quotes *"Screams (in autotune)" - ''Brinty reacts to LJo colliding with her car'' *"The new world tour, coming to just one venue far away from you" - ''LJo's promo tries to trick her fans in to thinking her new show is more than a Vegas residency'' *"Becus ur werth it, but im werth $300m" - ''LJo's marketing tagline'' *"Ur 'vocals' are thiner than the paper ur imagrashan documants are forged on" - ''Merier can't resist shading LJo'' *"Despite my meny talents such as acting, sitting and Xmas, I am obvusly best recagnised as a briliant songer" - ''Merier reels off her credentials'' *'Gags': "Isnt that the Aluminaughty robot Bayonse tried to replase u with?" Brinty: "Of cors not, Bayonse wudnt no an orignel idea if it slept with her husbend" ''- Brinty explains the origins of Myah'' External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 31 - A Year In The Life Of Brinty Spreas on YouTube Category:Episodes